


A Queen should Not

by xxHoneyBearxx



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Brief mention of war, Dom Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Dom/sub, F/M, Post-Curse, Spanking, Switches, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), The white Queen Alice in wonderland, Toys, random couple - Freeform, sub Mirana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHoneyBearxx/pseuds/xxHoneyBearxx
Summary: There is a list of things a queen should not do in Mirana’s opinion. One, a queen should not kill. Two, a queen should not put her kingdom in danger. Three, a queen should always respect herself and her court and her subjects. Four, a queen should not succumb to become power-hungry like those who came before her. Five, a queen should vow to never hurt a living creature. And farther down, much farther down the list, a queen should not be on her knees for the dark one, with his cock in her eager mouth.
Relationships: Mirana of Marmoreal/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Queen should Not

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be SMUTTT. Another warning.

There is a list of things a queen should not do in Mirana’s opinion. One, a queen should not kill. Two, a queen should not put her kingdom in danger. Three, a queen should always respect herself and her court and her subjects. Four, a queen should not succumb to become power-hungry like those who came before her. Five, a queen should vow to never hurt a living creature. And farther down, much farther down the list, a queen should not be on her knees for the dark one, with his cock in her eager mouth.

Rumpelstiltskin towered over her in his perfectly tailored, very expensive black suit; eyeing her seemingly bored as he rubbed the tip of himself across her dark red lips. The ones which she tried to keep pursed as their violator slowly nudged them open.

“now, now dearie,” he scolded, raising a sarcastic brow, “didn’t you ever learn how rude it is to not invite guests inside?”

She wanted to scoff, but that would require her mouth to move, to which he could easily slide his thickness across her warm tongue. *maybe I should give in, let him win, let both of win… no, I can’t. His soldiers are at war with my own at the moment… it would be disgraceful. However, our marriage is in place and contrarywise, that seals the treaty so –*

“what are you thinking in that pretty, little mind of yours?” he asked, pulling the white hair near her scalp to force her deep brown eyes to look into his. However, she did not dare utter a word to her master. He had complete control of her as she gave herself to him willingly after they were discussing peace between the Enchanted Forest and Wonderland once more, their wedding plans. *How on earth did I not only manage to fall in love with our opposer’s leader, but allow myself to submit to him as well? Sure, we have laid together in the past, made sweet love beneath the shield of stars in the sky and confessed our love many a time, so why now does it feel so… bad.*  
Mirana had never been “bad” or “naughty” as her sister was as a child. The White Queen was always good and kind to everyone around her. Its practically what she was known for.

“darling, stop thinking so much or I will be forced to punish you,” he stated blankly as the white ropes that bound her calves to her thighs tightened in response to her trying to make any type of friction for her aching clit. He pulled his genital from her face, “like that, do we?” he pondered to no one in particular. She nodded hesitantly while she watched his calloused hand disappear between her spread, milky white thighs. The dark one groaned at the evident arousal he found there. Swiping a nimble finger through her slit and up to circle that sensitive bundle of nerves. In consequence to him doing so, her head titled back as she finally parted her lips and gasped. The queen attempted to grind herself down on his hand, forgetting all self-preservation that she had before; starting with her being completely nude and him being fully clothed, save for his unzipped fly.

“not so fast, your majesty,” Rumple told her, removing her only source of climax, “did I say you could do that? Use me for your own pleasure? Hm?”

She shook her head, no.

“speak.”

“no.”

He raised a brow, “no, what?”

She knew that look… she remained silent.

“alright, dearie, you want to play, then let’s” in haste, the one above her reached out and pinched a pink nipple, forcing a cry through her throat and past her lips. He chuckled darkly, giving the same treatment to the one beside only to swoop down and smother it was the warmth of his mouth. He suckled it in his mouth, laving his tongue over it whilst he listen to her moan. He took the other between his pointer finger and thumb, softly caressing it. She seemed to untense from under his grasp. Now, he just could not have that, now could he? Hard, he sunk his sharp teeth into her rosy nipple eliciting a scream from his fiancé. He brought his fingers down once more to feel her velvety folds only to find she had been dripping herself onto the silky grey comforter of her bed. He sunk a finger into her. Mirana moaned at the sensation of him curving his fingers and finding that spot inside of her that wrecked her. All she could think of was coming. Coming for her lover, but mostly for her sanity. She became tighter around him to which he pulled his two fingers out of her wet core. Mirana winced, looking at him desperately.

“you don’t learn, do you?”

Again she whimpered, watching him conjure a chain item into his hand.

“now, let’s see how your tits appreciate these little toys until you learn to behave.”

She could smell the polished scent of his cologne as he leaned into her, anticipating how she would react to the clamps. All he noticed is that she tried to shuffle herself away from the contraption, but failed miserably due to being bound. His lips quirked into a condescending smirk, “Aw, does her majesty not wish to be punished?”

Oh but part of her did… “Rumple, i—ah!” *hurt me.*

He let the clamp work it’s own magic and the left one and then on the right. His angel’s face contorted in a mix of pleasure and pain, however the latter was taking over and quickly. He couldn’t have this either.

“sit tight, dearie,” he told her, giving a slap to her breast to which she yelped, “not that you really have a choice”

His queen watched as her king went to retrieve something else from their drawer of…. Fun. She recognized the vibrator he pulled out. It was black and small and able to hold itself up between her legs. The comforter became more drenched as she did too. The marble floor echoed his footsteps as he came closer to her and she heard the toy start to buzz on it’s lowest setting. He slipped it under her and beneath her legs, spot on to her throbbing clit. The vibrations ran up her spine and filled her being with pleasure, canceling out the discomfort of the clamps that clung so fervently to her, now red, nipples.

Again, his hard, red, angry cock was in her face as he stroked himself.

“suck.” He demanded. She obeyed, opening her mouth as she felt the vibrations grow faster on her most sensitive spot. First, she took the swollen head of him into her hot mouth, swirling her pink tongue around his largeness. He moaned, clearly pleased as she played with the tip. In a swift movement, she took his entire shadt into her mouth, deepthroating him whilst sucking him off. The toy had gotten stronger as Rumple used the remote, causing Mirana to finally tumble over the edge and orgasm with the force of a speeding vehicle. Satisfied, he pulled his cock out of her open mouth and sat in the chair right across from where she was sitting on the bed.

“t-too much, Rumple—ah—please,” she cried, clearly over-sensitive where it counted. He just pulled down his pants so more and begun to stroke himself to the vision in front of him as she cried out while her second orgasm washed over her. She pleaded again for him to stop the toy, but she hadn’t used her safeword so therefore, she was okay and that was fine with him. Tears built in her eyes as he sobbed out in outcome to a third orgasm washing over her. Deciding it was enough for now, he turned off the toy, stood up and walked over to her. He placed a hand under her chin, feeling the wetness of her tears, “Tell me you’re my slut.”

*Oh god no… I am certainly not a slut… but his? No.*

Silence. He turned it on again, full blast and he flipped her over and began spanking her fleshy ass repeatedly while she screamed and begged for him to stop. Her sobs filled the room as her cheeks turned a dark red, steamed color. This pleased her master as he finally stopped the assault on her rear when she said to him through the sound of her skin being slapped, “i—im you’re slut, sir.”

“that you are, little one.” And with that he turned off the vibrator and pushed her tossled hair into a pillow, lining himself up with her drenched cunt. Mirana gasped as he shoved into her sopping wet cunt, moaning loud for him to hear her pleasure. He jack-rabbited into her hot center, taking his beautiful woman like a barbarian, just slamming into her tightness and reaming her insides as she moaned for more. The same time as yet another climax hit her, she collapsed beneath him, unconscious. Fortunately for him, this only turned him on more as he slammed the sleeping girl again and again until finally his own orgasm took him over and he fell onto her back, gently kissing her spine. With a flick of his wrist, the clamps were gone, the ropes were off and the toy fell onto the floor. He scooped up his true love in his arms, her scent hitting his nose, filling him with a warm feeling that she was real. This was real. He had finally found her. The love of his life.

The White Queen awoke on his chest, lying under the warm covers of her bed, her hair was damp and she smelled of her royal soaps and roses. *he gave me a bath? How long was I asleep?*

“rumple?” she looked up at him from her place on his chest. He was reading a book with, lying back on the feather pillows .

“Yes, dearest?” and she thanked him to which he smiled down at her and petted her head, swooping down and caressing her cheek. She leaned into his touch, kissing his wrist, “I love you,” she murmured, drifting off once more.

“and I love you too, my queen. I am so proud of you, my darling. You did so well for me, my intelligent, beautiful, wonderful, sweetheart.” She hummed in response, nestling closer to him. The light and dark collided in a restful sleep and the dark one knew that he would one day set the world on fire, but never let a flame touch her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This is my first post on ao3 so let’s see how it goes :)


End file.
